The Twelve Days Of Christmas,  Vampire Style
by PDubbingSom3rholic
Summary: "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Elena thought as she layed back next to Stefan.  Just Kidding! Not in Mystic Falls, here 'tis the season to be naughty!


****

Summary: Elena and Stefan are together and it's Christmas time. A time of joyous and merry occasions, however, not in Mystic Falls. Here, 'Tis the season to be naughty!

**Cannon Pairings: Elena/Stefan, Elena/Damon, Stefan/Katherine, Bonnie/Damon and Tyler/Caroline**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in vampire diaries, they belong to L.J Smith.**

**A/N: Hope you like the story and have a merry Christmas!**

**

* * *

**

Elena's POV

I opened my eyes gracefully taking in my very familiar surroundings. I was about to get up when I felt a strong arm resting on my waist, I smiled before snuggling back into Stefan's warm and welcoming chest.

"Good morning Elena," Stefan said softly whilst kissing my hair.

I grinned wildly "Good morning Stefan."

Today was the 13th of December, which meant there was only twelve days until Christmas. I was ecstatic, partially because it was going to be the best twelve days ever, and, well that's the only reason. I just had a gut instinct that this year was going to be the best ever! I guess this would mainly be down to the man, I mean vampire lying next to me.

"You know it's almost 10 o'clock,"

I groaned "already, can't you stay a little longer?" I asked whilst turning around and grazing Stefan's cheek with my fingers.

He shivered slightly at my touch

"As much as I want to Elena, I really think Jenna will probably kill me if I stay any longer," he said sincerely.

"Hmm, I guess you're right, but first."

I entwined my fingers through his hair and then kissed him passionately.

"Mmmmm,"

I smiled before I reluctantly got out of bed. I drew open the curtains revealing a deep blanket of white snow. I gasped and then laughed at my shear astonishment. Stefan's arms encircled around my waist

"Christmas, my favourite time of the year" he said sarcastically.

"Hey, you don't mean that."

"Seriously, Damon and I hate it."

"Maybe, but you haven't spent it with me yet."

"Am I supposed to be happy?"

I elbowed him "overjoyed."

He chuckled before turning me round "I'm sorry, maybe you're right, maybe this year is going to be different."

"Of course it is. But tell me, why do you and Damon hate Christmas so much?"

He looked away from me, "you really don't want to know."

I reached up to touch his face and his eyes immediately darted back to me

"The more I know about you, the better."

He nodded slowly before taking both my hands in his

"Fine I'll tell you, but I'm going to need Damon's help,"

"Okay" I said whilst smiling "better get dressed then."

He grinned and then kissed me.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I drained my third class of blood and then looked out of my window, snow was cascading down like there was no tomorrow. I groaned before setting my glass down on my bedside table. I heard our front door open and a heartbeat beating twice as fast as it normally should. Elena, I smiled

"Wow, that was amazing Stefan" I heard her muffled voice.

"No, it really wasn't."

I ran to the front door, startling Elena, I then chuckled.

"Elena, what a pleasant surprise," I said whilst taking her hand and kissing it.

I saw Stefan flinch which only made me smile more.

"Can't stay away, can you?"

"Actually Damon, I'm here to find out why you two hate Christmas" Elena said whilst gesturing to Stefan and myself.

My smile quickly faded, "fine, but just remember you asked for it."

I turned away from them and went to sit down on my favourite armchair. Elena quickly followed after me, half dragging Stefan with her. They sat down next to each other hand in hand.

"It all started when I was eight and Stefan was five and we were still living in Mystic Falls...

_Flashback:_

"_Don't go Papa," I screamed, whilst running after my father's carriage which he was sitting in along with his estranged new mistress._

"_Please..." I burst out crying not really noticing the snowflakes that were gently hitting my cheeks and hair._

_Stefan approached me "What's wrong Damon?" he asked full of concern._

"_Our father has left us," I said through my tears._

"_Forever?"_

"_Who knows Stefan, who knows..."_

_End of flashback:_

"He returned two years later with no mistress, just a five month year old baby. The woman died giving birth. Our father did not want to look after the baby so she was given away."

Stefan took over "That woman was Isobel's great, great grandmother, meaning a descendent of Katherine."

"Meaning trouble," Elena breathed.

"Not exactly, Katherine didn't care; she only wanted her family line to continue. Which obviously it did," I said whilst turning my head dramatically to face Elena.

"Wait," she said "that still doesn't really explain why you two hate Christmas so much."

I sighed "every Christmas from then on, our father tortured and blamed us for her death. He would never stop, never think twice about it."

"It stopped though when Katherine came, we have no idea why. But reflecting on it, I'd much rather prefer the torture." Stefan and I both chuckled at this.

"Oh come on Stefan, I wasn't that bad." Katherine emerged from the dark with an evil, cynical smile plastered on her face.

I swore under my breath and my attention immediately swerved back to Elena and keeping her safe.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! Not sure if I should continue, would love to hear your comments! Merry Christmas to you all! xx**


End file.
